Je t'écris
by CarysIsis
Summary: Edward écrit une lettre d'amour à Bella pendant Tentation dans lequel il tente d'expliquer pourquoi il la quitté... C'est ma première fics sur Twilight pitié lol


_Je t'écris_

_**AUTEUR :**__ Morgane._

**Forum sur de fanfictions et de créations sur Twilight : adresse dans mon profil !**

_**DATE :**__ Octobre 2009_

_**Tome : **__Entre tentation et hésitation_

_**CATEGORIE :**__ Romance_

_**RESUME **__: Edward écrit une lettre d'amour à Bella. Entre tentation et hésitation. _

_**ARCHIVES**__** :**__ Je serais très heureuse que cette fan fic soit diffusée sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez._

_**DISCLAIMER**__** :**__ Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir.__ C__ependant, la totalité de cette fanfiction est la propriété de son auteur (ne pas publier, en totalité ou en partie, sur quelque support que ce soit, sans l'accord de l'auteur)._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

Alors ceci est ma première fic sur Twilight, je l'ai écrite dans le cadre d'un concours sur le forum twilight, ou le sujet était « une lettre d'amour, entre le tome 2 et 3 ». Bien que je n'aime pas robert Pattison, je ne peux m'empêcher à chaque fois de débuter mon propos par le point de vue d'Edward ^^ Et oui, vous avez bien lue, j'ai débuté une autre fic, que je ne publierais qu'une fois qu'elle sera bien avancé !

L'idée mes venues en écoutant la chanson de Grégory écrite par Marc Levy.

Sinon, j'avoue je suis tombée dans le classique Edward/Bella ^^ on ne se refait pas ^^

Merci à ma zaza et ma Isa pour leur correction !

**« Bella mon amour,**

**Je pensais t'écrire cette lettre pour ton anniversaire. Un cadeau détourné, toi qui les refusais, une manière pour moi aussi de t'offrir quelque chose qui serait… J'écrirais bien immortel, cela te ferais sourire j'en suis sûr... Mais tu sais tout comme moi que ce papier finira par jaunir, se flétrir, et les mots qui y sont couchés finiront par s'envoler….Malgré cela, je ressens le besoin de les poser…**

**Pourquoi maintenant me diras tu ? Alors que je suis parti comme un voleur en te brisant le cœur…Tout simplement car j'ai réalisé que j'avais tort…Oui j'admets avoir tort, tu dois reconnaître que je ne le dis pas souvent…**

**Je pensais sincèrement que partir, m'éloigner de toi, te rendre ta vie d'avant, comme si je n'avais jamais existé, serait la meilleure et la plus sûre des solutions… Je pensais pourvoir le gérer, mais je n'avais pas prévu la douleur que cela engendrerait… Cette douleur tenace et vivace qui malgré ma condition d'immortel m'empêchait de vivre… J'ai essayé d'enfouir cette peine au fond de moi, de l'enfermer dans une boite et jeter la clé, mais rien n'y fait…**

**Tout n'est que douleur et malheur depuis que tu n'es plus là…Plus rien n'a d'importance, plus rien ne me parait vital, ni me nourrir, ni vivre… Ne supportant plus les regards de ma famille je suis parti afin d'espérer peut-être y trouver… la paix…Même si cette notion pour notre espèce est étrangère… **

**Voyageant deci delà, espérant effacer ton souvenir, mais rien n'y faisait, quoi qu'il se passait, quoi que je faisais, je pensais à toi… Si je pouvais rêver tu hanterais mes rêves, comme tu hantes mes jours… il y a un mois, j'ai vu une petite fille devant un sapin de Noël, j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi… j'aurais tellement souhaité fêter ce premier Noël avec toi.. Voir ton visage, ton sourire tes yeux s'illuminer quand tu aurais ouvert tes cadeaux. Car tu l'aurais voulu ou non, tu aurais eu des cadeaux ! Toute la famille aurait été là ! Le soir, nous nous serions blottis l'un contre l'autre devant un feu de cheminée, et je t'aurais chanté ta berceuse pour t'endormir…**

** Je ne devrais pas penser à ça, si je ne veux pas avoir plus mal…Mais que veux tu, je dois être fou... Fou d'amour et de douleur… Fou de chagrin, fou de t'avoir laissée et d'avoir pensé que je survivrais sans toi à mes cotés…Parmi les millions de visages que je vois chaque jour lors de mes voyage, je n'en cherche qu'un seul, le tien… Toi mon amour, toi mon étoile qui éclaire ma nuit…**

** Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que tu m'as écouté, que tu continues ta vie comme je te l'ai demandé…Rien que le fait de savoir que tu ris quelque part suffit à effacer quelque peu mon chagrin…Bien que j'aurais aimé être celui qui te fasse rire… Mais je n'ai jamais eu ma place parmi les humains… Cela jusqu'à ce que tu apparaisses et que tu me donnes la sensation d'être humain à nouveau… De ne plus vivre pour moi, mais pour une personne, de ne plus penser un mais penser pour deux, de vivre tout simplement…**

** A présent, je ne suis pas humain et je n'ai plus ma place parmi les miens car j'ai touché au fruit défendue de l'amour humain… Je vais continuer mes voyages en imaginant ton visage… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de donner cette lettre à Alice, afin qu'elle te la remettre, j'ai conscience qu'elle te fera plus de mal que de bien… Egoïstement pourtant, j'ai besoin d'écrire ces mots que je n'ai cessé de te répéter et qui seront pour moi à jamais immortels…**

**Je t'aime…**

**Me voici à reprendre cette lettre, dont le papier et froissé à force de l'avoir utilisé… Pourquoi me diras tu ? A présent que je suis revenu ? Je t'ai pourtant exprimé le fond de ma pensée quand tu t'es réveillée…je t'ai expliqué mon départ, mon amour… cependant je sens un besoin de la reprendre afin de compléter ce que je t'ai dit…Mon acte chez les Volturri, je le vois après réflexion comme la fin d'un chapitre, une page qui se tourne, pour laisser place à une nouvelle page avec ma demande en mariage…Rien que de l'écrire, un sourire étire mes lèvres en imaginant ta réaction…Mais je n'en démordrais pas, tu deviendras madame Cullen, peut-être aussi qu'après cela tu garderas ton humanité…**

**Ma Bella si humaine, dont je suis capable de reconnaître le doux tempo de ton cœur parmi des centaines de personnes…Mon amour, pour la première fois depuis longtemps je dois l'avouer je me retrouve enfin en paix… Bien sur, il y a des problèmes à régler, comme ton obsession à devenir vampire, victoria, les Volturri, mais tous cela est loin aujourd'hui, je veux juste profiter de toi, ta présence, ton visage, ton sourire, tes yeux…**

** La neige a commencé à tomber, la quiétude et le silence règnent ici bas contrairement à ce qui se passe dans la cour… Le froid n'a pas de prise sur moi, je pourrais rester là des heures. Sauf que je sais que, dans quelques secondes, tu vas apparaître. Parmi les centaines de visages d'élèves frigorifiés pressés de rentrer en cours,et je ne verrais que toi mon amour… **

** Ce visage que j'ai tant espéré, qui, coiffé d'un bonnet et d'une écharpe ne laissant apparaitre que le bout de ton nez, me fait craquer… je suis sûr que tu vas te trouver affreuse, moi je vais te trouver belle, très humaine… D'un bon, je me lèverai et discrètement je sauterai du toit de l'école pour te rejoindre.. Te rejoindre comme je l'ai fait en pensée pendant ces mois d'absence…Pour rejoindre celle qui, à présent je sais m'est destinée…**

**Je t'aime à jamais**

**Edward »**

**« Je t'écris de ce rêve de t'avoir tant aimé, je t'écris éblouie par tant d'humanité »**

Fin


End file.
